The present invention generally relates to a shield that attaches to a cooking pot. More particularly, the invention relates to a splatter shield that attaches to an upper edge or top of a pot containing oil and that is heated by an open flame.
It has become popular in recent years to cook turkeys in an oil filled pot known as a “fry pot.” Usually a fry pot kit contains a 25 to 40 quart aluminum pot, lid, turkey stand (or basket), and a lift-hook to lower and raise the turkey into the oil. Many dangers exist when using oil filled pots over open flames.
Partially frozen turkeys placed into the fryer can cause the pot to overflow with hot oil. This is known as a spillover effect. Since the oil is combustible, a spillover effect may cause the oil to ignite. The ignition of the oil may cause other combustible materials to burn. If the cooking pot is overfilled with oil, the oil may spill out of the unit when the turkey is placed into the cooking pot. Oil may hit the burner/flames causing a fire to engulf the entire unit.
Another potential problem is the overheating of oil. Since most fry pots are not equipped with a thermostat, the user must either use a thermometer or guess at the temperature of the oil. If over heated, the oil has the potential to become combustible. Combustion of the oil be the source of a house fire or result serious burns to the user. House fires associated with turkey fryers are a leading source of injuries and property damage.
A further problem associated with the use of fry pots is splashing of hot oil onto the user when the turkey is lowered into or removed from the oil. Serious and even life threatening burns may result when this occurs.
The present invention aims to reduce the number of fires associated with the use of a fry pot, as well as the risk of injury to a user of a fry pot. All of the aforementioned problems are solved or diminished by the use of the instant invention.